


The Stag Night

by cripsk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stag Night Fix-It, TSo3 fix-it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: John的单身夜派对只有Sherlock一人到场。那如果John的单身夜派对唯有Sherlock一人不在场呢？
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	The Stag Night

橘黄色的液体滑入酒杯，剔透的饮料荡漾着缓缓上升，直至高过John的指尖。玻璃上他的倒影已被泡沫掩盖，水流声渐缓，他回过神。

“够了，谢谢。”

“不够！我们可是要把你灌醉，不然怎么叫单身夜派对？”

John收回自己的酒杯，手掌遮住杯口，对一脸尴尬的侍者笑了笑，然后责怪地瞪了眼一旁失望的Lestrade。“我明早还要清醒地起来去结婚。”

“但是今晚你一定要喝个烂醉！相信我，结婚以后你就没有机会了。”

“从一个离了婚的人口中说出来还真不可信。”John呛道。他说完才担心自己会不会戳中了Lestrade的痛点，但他心情不太好，也并没有特别想道歉。

今晚他本该心情很好，如果不是因为……

John又看向了酒吧的门口。这一晚他朝那边看的时间比喝酒聊天的时间都长。事实是他也不太想和他的这些“朋友”聊天，更没心情畅饮。

‘他的朋友全都恨他。’John不自觉又想起当初Sherlock给他录的那则生日视频里的话。微笑浮上他的脸颊，但很快又消失。

那么为什么，Sherlock Holmes，作为John Watson的朋友里唯一一个不恨他的人，却又唯独——

“你还在幻想Sherlock会来。”Lestrade点出了John的心思，就像是在报复John刚才的嘲讽。

“他不会来的，John，别等了。”

“他会的。”John坚持道，尽管他自己也不太相信。Sherlock会来吗？Sherlock本就讨厌社交场合，也许正因此才借口不来，但是…John还是忍不住期许，下一秒，那个披着黑色风衣的身影就会出现在门边，因为Sherlock Holmes总能让他惊喜。

“他不会的。”Lestrade丝毫不给John沉浸在美好愿望里的机会。“Sherlock有个案子。你了解他的，他手上有案子的时候，永远是案件优先，什么也改变不了他。”

“他可是伴郎啊！他本该主持这个派对，却只有他一个人不在！”

“他是Sherlock嘛。”

的确，Sherlock Holmes怎么可能为了一个无聊的派对而放弃他热爱的工作？John Watson，你在想什么——

酒吧门口出现了一个黑影。果然！John弯起嘴角，心上蒙的阴霾立马一扫而空。这间酒吧被他们包场了，如果不是来参加单身夜派对是不会进来的。现在其他人都到场了，那么当你排除掉所有的不可能之后，剩下的无论多么难以置信，都一定是真相，所以来人一定是——

“Sherlock解决完案子就来了——”John话到嘴边，手举到半空中，想让Lestrade看Sherlock不负所望在最后一刻赶到了，却只见Angelo推着一个一人高的大蛋糕——或说大蛋糕盒——进来了。

Angelo？他又为什么会来？John不记得有邀请他。还有，“那是什么鬼东西？”他指着蛋糕（盒）质问。

“是我们给你准备的惊喜。”Mike Stamford和Angelo一起把蛋糕（盒）推到酒吧正中央。宾客们纷纷举着酒杯围了过来，向John齐声祝，“单身夜快乐！”

“你们在搞什么！”John一点也不觉得高兴，不知是因为感觉被莫名恶作剧了，还是因为某个大侦探迟迟没有现身。

“为什么会有蛋糕？这是我的单身夜派对，不是生日派对！”

“没有大蛋糕怎么叫单身夜派对？”Lestrade说。他抢过John手中一口未喝的酒——上一秒他还打算强逼John喝完，这一秒他就急着把John推到蛋糕盒前。不用Sherlock Holmes（哈，他也真没来）也能猜到这里面有鬼。John撇撇嘴，审视着酒吧里的每一个人。他们带着意味深长的笑容，朝他投来热切的目光。

“什么样的的单身夜派对才会有蛋糕？”John诘问道。

“John，你先打开。”Mike Stamford催促着。John伸手去碰那纸盒，但在碰到前的一秒，他忽而想起来——单身夜派对的大蛋糕？只可能是——

“不。”他立马收回手。“别告诉我这里面有个应召女郎！我要结婚了，我可不干这种事！”

“John，拜托！”Lestrade脸上露出了那种计划败露的沮丧神情。John猜得一点也不错！这可千万别是Sherlock的主意，不过也不可能是……

“这是你生命中的最后一夜了！找点乐子，享受生活！”

“什么叫‘我生命中的最后一夜’？我不是去赴死，是去结婚！”John生气地吼道，“而且我绝对不会背叛Mary！”

“John，你先打开。”Mike Stamford再一次说道。John会打开它的，不过是为了放里面的女孩出来并赶她走。他扯开了那不牢固的纸板，里面藏的果然不是蛋糕，而是一个人。

是Sherlock Holmes。

戴着雪白的兔耳朵头饰，穿着束胸裹臀的黑色皮衣，露出小腹，脚踩着高跟鞋，笔挺地站在盒子里的Sherlock。他全身上下的布料除了胸前那一小圈，臀部周围那一小块，就是锃亮而紧致的手套和连足的可视长袜。皮布勒得格外紧，勾勒出身体的线条，凹凸有致。衣料边沿还全是毛绒绒的小白球扎成的小堆，像是要用几分俏皮可爱缓冲一下扑面而来的性感色欲。

John呆愣在原地。就算是一身兔女郎装的Sherlock一脸坏笑地走出来抚摸他的脸蛋，他也没能从惊吓中清醒过来。Sherlock离John越来越近，最后几乎要贴到他的身子上。就在他们之间的距离只剩下这么一点的时候，Sherlock对John低语，温热的呼吸扑到John的鼻尖，暖呼呼的。

他说，“惊喜！”

……

“John！”

Sherlock拍拍John的脸，把他弄醒。John惊坐起来，差点撞到Sherlock，但未卜先知的大侦探及时躲开了。

“我们要迟到了。”Sherlock披上大衣，也把外套丢给揉着眼睛努力使自己清醒的John。John想起来，工作完后回来太累，他就在221B的长沙发上睡着了。今天本该是他的单身夜派对，就他和Sherlock两人。

这才像话。他的单身夜，Sherlock怎么会不在？他刚才做的那叫什么梦……

“John！”Sherlock再次催促，可John连外衣都没穿，只是抱着衣服，双目失神，呆坐在那里。“John，你还在等什么？我们要来不及了！”

“我不想去了。”John突然说。他抬头对上Sherlock的视线，见Sherlock错愣了半拍。侦探眼里的激动转为了落寞，又化为了忧伤。

“对不起。”John也很心痛，但是他实在做不到提起精神去玩，尤其在…那样的事发生之后。他不能装作什么也没发生，不能假装自己无知得无虑。

“Sherlock，我知道你费了很多心思准备，但我真的不能去了。这不是你的问题，是我——”

“你还好吗？”Sherlock又俯下身，捧起John的脸观察他。现在John发现，担忧已经代替了悲伤。他真想把Sherlock眉角的小皱褶抚平去，告诉他，一切都好，他没事，别用那样令人心伤的眼神看他。

“你生病了？”

“没有。”

“真的？”

“我是医生。”

“但你看起来不太好。”

Sherlock思索了一会，最后做了个判断。“精神紧张。”他说，“时有发生。你要结婚了，担心生活会天翻地覆。但我和Mary都可以向你保证——”

“闭嘴。”John不想听到这些，什么婚礼，结婚，单身夜，Mary……

“John！相信我，你需要的正是放松。如果你不想出去，那我们——”

John真的不想再忍受多一刻。他需要Sherlock闭嘴。他把Sherlock揪着领子拉过来，直勾勾地盯着他。可惜他的侦探现在还没推理出发生了什么，只顾着用他那低音炮快速地向John说明John现在的举动十分不合逻辑。

一般而言，John很喜欢Sherlock的声音，因为他的嗓音很好听，但是John不喜欢Sherlock说的话，因为他总是那么惹人烦。现在也一样，John需要Sherlock闭嘴。

John吻上Sherlock，不仅是拿嘴唇堵住他的嘴，还把舌头挤进他的唇间，去和Sherlock的舌头纠缠在一起。这下这位大侦探终于安静了。John一直不松手，他需要给Sherlock一点教训，好让他记住该闭嘴时就闭嘴。把他的嘴唇吸到红肿该是个深刻的教训了。

直到Sherlock用喉腔发出几声呜咽，John才松开他。

“我们不该这么做。”侦探的声音有些颤抖，他别过头，甚至不敢再看John。“这对Mary不公平，我们会伤害到她。”

“这是我生命中的最后一夜了。”John说，扭过Sherlock的脑袋，逼他直视自己。“我们该抓紧时间，享受生活。”

Sherlock惊讶地看着John，但他终于没有再逃避，想必是和John达成了共识。John往沙发另一侧挪了一点，好让Sherlock也能坐到沙发上来，然后他们各自脱掉衣服，躺下，拥抱，亲吻，做爱……

……直到单身夜过去，迎来黎明。

“他们出去了，我不知道他们回来没有。”Mrs Hudson领着Tessa走上那十七级阶梯时说着，“别抱太大希望，亲爱的，他们可能玩到很晚。”

“没关系，我可以等，也不是特别急。”Tessa腼腆地笑笑，Mrs Hudson推开二楼起居室的门，巡视一圈。“看吧，果然没人。真抱歉，你白跑一趟，只能下次再来了。”房东太太向委托人小姐投去了个安慰的笑容。

“那我明天再来吧。”

“明天？不行，明天John要结婚。”

“那么后天？”

“我不知道后天John还在不在家。你知道Sherlock，John不在时他总没什么精神。这样吧，你留下联系方式，我让他们联系你。”

送走Tessa后，Mrs Hudson打算给Sherlock写个便条。便条贴在了长沙发后面的那面墙上，Sherlock总把所有线索列在那里，他一定会看到。

Mrs Hudson走到了长沙发旁边，这才发现Sherlock和John的外衣都落在了沙发上。“可真是不小心。”她摇摇头，“晚上天冷，这样下去会感冒的。”作为一位尽责的管家，不，房东，Mrs Hudson自然看不下去这团乱摆乱放的衣物。她索性把它们捡起来，挂到衣帽架上，而她拿起两件外衣以后，才发现其下另有玄机。她盯着那一堆杂乱的衣服思考半秒，聪明的她当然明白了是怎么一回事。Mrs Hudson丢下衣服——他们自己的事就由那两个男孩明早起来自己处理——然后去Sherlock的卧室瞧了一眼。

卧室里，Sherlock的床上，John抱着Sherlock，半个身子裸露在外，睡得正熟。

果然不出所料。Mrs Hudson笑着却又摇了摇头。她的猜测被证实了——自然，她总是对的。只是苦了Mary那孩子。由John自己和她说吧。

天冷了，会冻感冒的。她想，然后帮他们拉上被子。他们还没醒。

清早，John一睁眼，发现Sherlock的卷毛脑袋蹭着自己的下颚。他低下头，吻了吻他的侦探，Sherlock还在睡梦中，他也不忍吵醒。John回想昨晚的事，想起他们的衣服还丢在沙发上。他大概该去拿回来，并祈祷别被Mrs Hudson撞见。就在他打算找个被单裹一下时，他发现被子上粘了个便条。

_茶和饼干在楼下。你该取消婚礼。_

John攥着这张便条看了一会，然后把它粘回被子上。他又躺下，抱紧Sherlock，Sherlock下意识往他怀里钻，这样的温暖恰到好处。

John合上眼睛，决心暂时不去管其余的事。什么婚礼，什么衣服，都可以等。他现在只想在这里，抱着他的侦探睡觉。一直睡，一直拥抱，一直在一起。

直到婚礼过去，直到地老天荒，直到万物终结，直到永远，再永远。

直到Sherlock也睡醒，然后他俩一起下楼去吃茶和饼干。

在那一刻到来之前，时间还很长。


End file.
